Monster High
Monster High is the titular location of the Monster High franchise, and serves as the main setting of the stories. It is located in or nearby New Salem. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. On top of that, it is not adverse to allowing humans to enroll. To accommodate the many different needs of the students and encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities, including its own train station, and is open almost 24 hours a day. In the Monster High book series, Monster High is called Merston High and is a school for humans. However, most of its student body are actually monsters posing as humans Info Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago, though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large underground maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was built on top of it. Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiastic. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy.3 Notable events that are part of Monster High's history are the mysterious disappearance of one of the staff members, Irene Maiden, not long after Monster High's opening, and the haunting appearance of 'something awful' in the halls of Monster High during the nights of Friday the 13th. While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society. Two complementary sources of campus information exist in relation to Monster High. The institutional one is the Gory Gazette, the school newspaper, and the other is an individual project called The Ghostly Gossip, a gossip blog. Layout Monster High is composed of two separate areas: the campus aboveground and the catacombs underground. The campus area is coffin-shaped and houses the main building, the outdoor sport fields and overlaps with a forest and a swamp. The building contains two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. The entrance hall reaches up into a belfry, where some students go if they need time alone and where a number of bats live. Below the school are the catacombs, most of which is unused by and unfamiliar terrain. Monster High has claimed the portion of the catacombs that runs directly under the campus and uses it to house facilities the school has no place for on its own terrain. There's an underground train station and a small passage that allows the zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms have been claimed by two current students. Operetta has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs as well as her very own opera house. Meanwhile, C.A. Cupid has set up a radio station in the catacombs from which she hosts her own show. Frankie Stein's father had also set up a lab down there at one point during his high school years. Unclaimed nearby portions of the catacombs are used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Mr. Hackington. Staff As per the spirit of Monster High, the school's staff consists of a diverse selection of creatures. Some have been with the school from the start, others have become employed as recently as a year ago. And not all teachers practice the school's preaching of non-discrimination. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood - Headmistress and teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 Nightmare - Bloodgood's assistant Crabgrass - Bloodgood's assistant (no longer employed) Mr. Rotter - Teacher of Dead Languages and sometimes coach Mr. Hackington - Teacher of Mad Science, driving instructor, janitor, and food ditributor D'eath - Guidance counselor G. Reaper - Guidance counselor Kindergrubber - Teacher of Home Ick Irene Maiden - Unspecified teacher (possibly no longer employed) Lunch Lady - Lunch lady Mr. Mummy - Teacher of Clawculus Mr. Where - Teacher of Drama Verizhe - Teacher of Physical Deaducation Coach Igor - Teacher of Physical Deaducation Mr. Lou Zarr - (Substitute) teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 Ogrethor - Janitor Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Monster High Locations